


Pictures of you

by NCSP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Social Media, Vain Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: The UN wants the Avengers to post snaps of their lives on social medias to show they are normal people.Tony takes the matter in hands, but he hasn’t considered the vain streak of his personal resident alien.





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMimosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMimosa/gifts).



> From PorcelanowaPani amazing comment on Silver Lining <3

When that obnoxious clause had been added to the rectified version of the accords, no one had thought much of it. It was just a stupid, secondary clause no one had bothered to actually read, and no one had thought much of it.

At least until the UN had started pressing them all about that.

And so it had begun.

All the members of the original Avengers and also the new additions to their ranks had been forced to create public accounts on social media where they were supposed – since they had all signed the damned rectification – to post something at least once a week.

That was the most pathetic attempt made by the UN to make the Avengers look like friendly and normal people who had a life like anyone else, beside the negligible detail of having superpowers or extraordinary strength, either physical or constructed.

The most pathetic, and yet the most successful.

All the accounts had reached millions of followers in a few hours, and no one even bothered anymore to read the comments under the pictures they shared.

They had been allowed to share something beside personal pictures so Clint was now writing a blog about beers, Steve was sharing links about WWII on his Facebook Page and Thor had set a record of likes on his Instagram by sharing his shirtless training with his brothers’ in arms.

Tony of course had found his way to be a pain in the ass even on that front.

The UN wanted their lives on display?

Very well.

They would have had his life on display.

What Tony had omitted to say was that his life now included a certain Norse god with inky black hair and outrageously long legs.

So suddenly, next to the picture of an expensive coffee brand that had subsequently felt the need to send a few crates of their products to the Stark Tower, a picture of Loki reading on the couch had popped out on Instagram with the caption ‘ _Spotted: powerful mages do love Harry Potter. Xoxo’_ , making the world go crazy for a good four days, until a pic of Steve and Bucky curled up together had appeared in Natasha’s stories and stolen the attention.

Tony’s phone hadn’t stopped ringing, though.

Everyone in the UN wanted to know what the hell was happening, why hadn’t they been alerted of Loki’s presence, why no one was doing anything, what they were supposed to do now that one of Earth’s enemies was in New York.

Tony had adamantly answered them that Loki had been residing in the Tower for three months and they hadn’t even noticed, so they could have as well shut their mouths and let him go back to his favourite villain before he grew bored and started planning some mischief, like setting fire to the White House.

From then on, it had been a game of strength between the UN and Tony’s lawyers.

Apparently there weren’t restrictions about including significant others in their pictures, so…

So now Instagram was flooded with pictures of Loki.

They were all clearly taken without Loki noticing – Friday provided a great help on that front – and everyone seemed to be going mad for that.

The redeeming power of love and all that shit.

Truth to be told, Tony only enjoyed pissing off the Council.

At least until Loki found out.

“What are you doing with that thing of yours?” he asked, barely diverting his eyes from his book.

“Phone, Loki. It’s a phone.”

“Whatever.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Loki was perfectly at ease with technology and had even learnt to use his holograms, but there was no way in hell he would have renounced to his posh attitude and accepted something less than a leather bound tome or ink and quill.

“So?”

“So what?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing worth Your Grace’s time.”

Loki bit down a grin and beckoned Tony to come closer, “Show me.”

If there was something Tony couldn’t resist was explaining technology to his resident alien, but this time there was something strange on his face.

“Tony?”

“Uh. Nothing.”

“Anthony.”

Okay, fine, he had no choice but to sit next to Loki and let the god drape himself over his shoulders.

“Now that you make me think about it, I may not have respected you privacy.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Uh, well, remember those accords I had to sign some time ago? Well, they included something like a media campaign to show to the public that we’re normal people and – don’t look at me like that,” he admonished when Loki quirked an eyebrow at him, “Well, I may have been a little pissed at being forced to do that, so I’ve decided to give the Council a scare and posted… a picture of you. Then they started bitching about the fact I should’ve told them you were here, that I shouldn’t have posted the picture of a former enemy without consulting anyone, all of that shit. And you know how I’m made, I’ve decided to piss them off more since they were telling me ‘no’ and I had had to unleash the lawyers… Well, things escalated a bit from there.”

Noticing he was rambling Tony just showed Loki his phone, and Loki’s jaw almost fell.

Tony’s page was full of pictures of Loki in all different poses, and in all of them he had an aura around him that no one beside Tony had ever seen: he looked quiet, calm, at ease.

Oddly domestic.

There was even a picture of him asleep on the couch with his head in Tony’s lap, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket.

“You… have been sharing these to the public?”

“Yes?” Tony had no idea of how to answer. Loki’s tone was too neutral to decide whether it was the case to run or not.

“On your personal page?”

“Mmh-mh.”

Tony had expected many things, but certainly not that Loki would have straddled him and started kissing him passionately. Not that he had anything against it, he was just surprised.

“Lo?”

“You want to represent me alongside you?”

“I guess that’s what I did, yeah.”

After that, Tony didn’t have many chances to ask what the hell did that mean, being kind of distracted by Loki getting rid of his clothes.

It was only later, when they were laying naked on the couch, that Loki graced him with an explanation.

Very few representations of Loki existed in the world; while many picturing Odin, Thor and the other gods could easily be found, those including Loki could be counted on the fingers of one hand. Being the God of Chaos doesn’t bring you that much fans, so no one had bothered to build shrines to Loki of to carve statues of him.

Now though effigies of him were scattered everywhere, reaching every part of the world.

Showing him side by side with one of the most powerful men of the realm to billions of people.

Not even Odin had ever had so many followers among humans.

 

~

 

“That’s to make you look less of a threat.”

“I _am_ a threat.”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks,” Tony lowered his phone, waiting for Loki to put down the knife he was casually balancing on the tip of his index.

Soon after Loki had discovered what Tony had been doing behind his back he had volunteered to appear in even more pictures, with the condition to be shown as the powerful – and vain, if anyone wanted to listen to Tony – creature that he was.

The Council hadn’t exactly been pleased to see a picture of Loki floating a few inches from the ground appear on the web, but Tony didn’t even have to question who he feared the most.

The Council or the god he shared his bed with who hadn’t received his dose of ego-stroking?

It wasn’t even a question.

In the end, when the UN had come around the idea that Tony wouldn’t have listened to them, they had come to an agreement: if he really had to include Loki in those pictures, at least he should have had to do something to rehabilitate Loki’s image in front of the public.

Not that it was such hardship, since the public seemed to have already forgotten New York’s attack if the comments under the pictures were something to go by, and Loki wearing one of Tony’s shirts as he placed a kiss on Tony’s temple and handed him a cup of coffee was already something that had easily swayed the public’s opinion in their favour.

(Caption: _Best bartender EVER_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Check @jaxonkreide amazing fanart for this, [ you can find it to this link, and believe me when I tell you it's really worth the click ](http://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/182257488279/so-i-read-pictures-of-you-by-ncsp-yesterday-and) (you made my day ♡)


End file.
